SasoDei Just like Heaven
by BirdyGoesBoom
Summary: When Sasori buys his new apartment the last thing he expected or wanted was a roommate. Even less a roommate only he could see and hear. What will he do when he finds out his roommate is actually in a coma and is about to be taken off life support. R
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Ok! I decided to write a new story that I would actually finish, I did have one up called "An unexpected attachment" But there were so many mistakes I decided to delete it and maybe try again another time.**_

_**So this story is going to be based on a film I remember seeing a few years ago and it just clicked to me the other day that I could try and make a SasoDei story out of it ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns them all. T^T**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Prologue – The accident**

A young blonde male sat in the middle of the most amazing garden one could ever see. Sitting in the middle on a chair just gazing and the numerous colours and fragrances. He sat there for a few more minutes before reality shook him back to life.

"Deidara?" A feminine voice woke the blonde from his slumber.

"Damn, how long was I out un?" Deidara asked standing up and stretching his arms towards the heavens. His blue scrubs riding up his abdomen.

"About six minutes."

The blonde nodded and walked up towards the coffee machine that was in the lounge he was in when the door opened revealing a slim bluenette in a doctor's coat holding a clipboard.

"Dei? What're you still doing here, how long have you been on?" The young female asked as the coffee machine did its duty of filling the plastic cup beneath it.

"Uhhm 23?" The blonde offered taking his coffee cup and sipping it cautiously. Deciding it wasn't too hot and taking another sip.

"23 hours? Time to go Dei." The bluenette ordered and nodded towards the door.

"That's not gunna get me an attending slot Konan-chan un." Deidara replied and hurried out of the door with his coffee.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Deidara was walking down the hospital corridors next to a small purple-haired female. The young girl was going through flip-charts before handing one to the blonde.

"Ah, Kiba Inuzuka? He needs to be taught how to redress his wounds properly before being discharged un." Deidara announced to the girl and handed back the flip-chart only to be given another one.

"Nonono Uzumaki stays, I don't like the look of his swollen ankles un." The blonde ordered and the purple-haired female scurried away with the orders.

"Hey, I took care of trauma patient 2 while you were sleeping." A raven-haired male announced to the blonde as he exited from a patients room.

"I wasn't sleeping un." The blonde pouted.

"Whatever." The dark haired male replied as they were interrupted by a loud beeping. "Isn't that your phone?"

"Oh yeah un," The blonde smiled sheepishly and reached into his pockets for it. "Thanks Itachi un."

"Hn." Was the only reply the blonde got before the raven-haired male sauntered away.

Deidara sighed and flipped his phone open. "Hello un?"

"Oh hey Ino."

"_Where are you Dei-kun! Your going to be late for your date."_

"What? You set me up again un?" Deidara yelled into the phone.

"_C'mon Dei, He's a friend of an old friend, I hear he's really nice." _

"Whatever un, I'll start my way now, where am I meeting him?"

"_The café on the corner by the library." _

"Sure un." The blonde male replied. "Oh and just remember, I'm gunna kill you one of these days un."

All Deidara heard from the other end of the phone was a giggle before the girl hung-up. Deidara sighed and went to the staff changing lockers so he could get ready before leaving.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Deidara got into his black sports car and decided to ring his sister as he drove out of his parking space.

"Hey Ino, sorry I'm late un."

"_Ah don't worry, your date's late too."_

"Oh ok, but listen I have great news un!"

"_What?"_

"I got the attending position un!"

"_Whoo! Great, you get over here straight after your date so we can celebrate."_

"Okay, okay, Gotta go un. Bye!" Deidara smiled as he placed the phone down. As he looked back up focusing on the road he was met by a blinding light of white before a crash was heard and his world went dark.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**A/N: Ok just a Prologue, the other chapter will be longer, I promise. ^^  
So Carry on or no? Its up to you. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I decided to post this the same time as the prologue so it didn't look so short ^^;**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Naruto, They all belong to Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Chapter 1**

"This place is heaven." A brunette female announced to a redhead as she showed the male around the apartment. "It's been photographed for magazines."

"Yeah, I think I told you I was going to need something furnished." The redhead replied looking around the almost empty room.

"But it is furnished." The brunette replied motioning to the many flowerpots and paintings.

"Where's the couch?" The male replied.

"W-well there is no couch." The female stuttered.

"Can we go to the next apartment?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"This place is so spacious!" The brunette exclaimed walking into the abnormally large living area. "Can you believe all of this space?"

"Yeah, it's just great for all of those raves I'll be throwing." The redhead replied sarcastically, sitting down on the luminous orange sofa. He shuffled around in his seat trying to get comfy and nearly falling off of the rock hard couch.

"I'm sensing a no?" The brunette female guessed.

The redhead just glared at the woman, waiting to be shown the next apartment.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"This place isn't usually available but the couple who own it are on a two year long holiday to Hawaii, so they put this place up for rent." The female told the redhead, stepping into a well furnished room. It was filled with statues and paintings of allsorts, with a grand piano in the corner.

The redhead stepped over to the sofa in the apartment and sat down, grunting as he sunk in much further than he would have liked to. It was like the sofa was about to swallow him up. The redhead glanced either side of him and saw two naked states before looking at the woman once more and shook his head in a 'no'.

As the brunette and the redhead stood outside of the previously looked at apartment, talking about where else they could look for a place for the male a powder pink flyer whizzed through the air and attached itself to the redheads leg. He shook it off only to have the flyer cling against him again. With one final glare at the opposing paper he threw it to the side only to have it soar to his face.

The redhead finally gave up and looked over the small piece of paper, to find it was a flyer for an apartment up for rent. Ignoring the brunette he hurried across the deserted road and towards the apartment the flyer had written down. The brunette female scurrying after him.

The brunette hung up the phone she had been talking on and glanced at the redhead.

"Nothing special, just a month, two months sublet." She announced to the redhead.

"Why?" He replied curiously.

"Some family matter, the people were very closed mouthed about it." The brunette replied stepping over to the window. "Wow what a view." She sighed as she looked at the sight of the city in front of her.

The redhead wandered off, and found a door; curiously he opened it and headed up the stairs. As he reached the top he was graced by a magnificent sigh of the whole city as he stood on the rooftop.

"This is magnificent." A feminine voice sang as the brunette followed the redhead onto the roof.

The redhead just nodded and headed back down to the living room and settling himself on the sofa. The female following after him once more.

"Well there are another few places nearby we haven't been to yet-" She was interrupted by the redhead.

"I like the couch." He said in praise, making himself more comfy.

"The couch?"

"It's a good couch."

"The brunette smirked and nodded. "Good couch."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The redhead sat on the sofa of his new rented apartment, opening a can of beer and turning on the television. After finishing his drink he stood up and headed to the kitchen. The redhead opened the metallic fridge and fished around for another can.

As he turned around he was met by the figure of a blonde male who let out a loud yell, as did the redhead. The can opened and it's contense fizzed everywhere.

"There's nothing worth stealing here un!" The blonde panted at the redhead.

"What?"

"There's no money, there's no drug un."

"What? I'm not stealing anything you brat!" The redhead replied.

"Okay, I'm sure there's a homeless shelter nearby, I'll give you money for cab fare and a good meal, but please don't blow it on more beer ok un?" The blonde replied, looking at the dumbfounded redhead.

"I'm not homeless dumbass, I live here." The redhead replied.

"You can't live here, because I live here un." The blonde started. "This is my apartment."

"Since when?"

"Since I rented it un." The blonde announced.

"Oh you rented it did you." The redhead growled. "Oh I get it, rent scam, Yeah, I bet there are five other people who rented this place too I'm guessing."

"What? And moved in all of their things un?"

"Yea- what?" The redhead stopped.

"All of this is my stuff. All of this un. That my couch, that's my coffee table-" The blonde cut himself off as he ran over to the table. "Is that a ring un? You left a ring on my coffee table! Haven't you ever heard of a coaster un, or a trash can for that matter!" The blonde fumed motioning at all the rubbish around the place. "I don't care WHO you are, your gunna mop that up un!" The blonde pointed at a wet spot on the floor from where the can had fizzed everywhere.

The blonde stormed off into the kitchen leaving the redhead standing in the same spot, confused. The redhead followed the blonde into the kitchen only to find out he was the only one in there. He left the kitchen and started to look around the apartment but found nobody else.

Sasori shook his head and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The shower stopped as the redhead stepped out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist; he stood in front of the mirror and rubbed it to see clearly. The redhead jumped when he saw the face of the blonde in the mirror.

"I told you to get out un!"

Sasori quickly turned around but saw no-one. Shaking his head once more he decided to talk to someone about this.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"So what's this all about?" An orange haired male asked walking up to the table and placing their drinks down and taking a seat opposite the redhead.

"You know what, its nothing." The redhead replied, rubbing his temples to sooth his new forming headache.

"So you called me for nothing?" The older male asked.

"Okay, well I am uh, sort of seeing someone." The redhead announced sipping his drink.

"Man it's about time you were seeing someone!" The orange haired male replied, grinning.

"What you think it's a good thing?" The redhead asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" The elder replied. "Cause I mean the last time I tried to hook you up, you bailed on me, so this is good that you finally found someone on your own."

"No Pein, I mean I'm seeing someone…. Who's not there."

"Their emotionally unavailable?" Pein questioned.

The redhead just glared at him.

"Oh, you mean like a hallucination?" Pein asked and Sasori nodded.

"Twice in my apartment." The redhead told the orange haired male. "Some guy."

"What'd he look like?"

"It doesn't matter! He's not really there!"

"Ok, ok, So you were in your apartment, and you saw this guy, … Where you drunk?"

"No!" Sasori replied. "I had a few drinks but still! I shouldn't be seeing some blonde controlled freak running around my apartment."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sasori sat in his apartment once more sipping from his beer can, looking around every now and again; happy to find he was the only occupant of the room.

Later on after his shower, he stepped out and looked in the mirror happy once again to find out he was alone.

"Must have been my imagination the whole time." The redhead chuckled to himself.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**A/N: End of chapter one, I'll post more chapters if people want me to.**_


End file.
